


Road Trip

by danteasers



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Floof, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Road Trip, danisnotonfire - Freeform, omg the fluff, slight angst, so much floof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danteasers/pseuds/danteasers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go on a road trip in America where they massively fail at doing stuff. (Who can’t write summaries? Alex can’t write summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s been a while since I was on, I have a lot of fics I have written but never get around to posting. I’m just hella lazy and busy running my tumblr www.stilljaphanaf.tumblr.com #spon follow me *sexy eye twitch that was supposed to be a wink*

It was about to be the craziest three weeks of Daniel Howell's life. His boyfriend was forcing him to go on a road trip. In America. "Fan-fucking-tastic." Dan thought. 

Philip Lester was amazing. He had unique ideas and was possibly the strangest human Dan had ever met. So of course he was dating him. 

They had just landed in New York, while walking through the carpeted migration ground for everyone in the world, eating crappy salted pretzels, the kind you can only buy at airports. Dan felt himself squeeze Phil's hand, he hated being around too many people. 

Phil squeezed back reassuringly. "It's okay Dan." Phil whispered in his ear. 

Their suitcases trailing behind them, throwing the greasy wrappers away, they stepped out of the crowed airport and into the equally crowded streets of New York City. 

Everything looked massive. They weren't even in the city yet. Phil was the one who gripped Dan's hand this time, just to make sure they weren't alone in the huge world. 

~

The buildings loomed around them, casting shadows around the two young men. Dan turned to Phil. "It's just so-" 

"Huge?" Phil finished. 

"Yeah." Dan said, reaching for Phil's hand again. Phil took Dan's reassuringly. 

"I know you're nervous, Dan, but it will be fun." Phil looked up to Dan, still in the shadow of the buildings, blue eyes eager and hair slightly out of place.

Dan reached over to fix his fringe. "I'm not nervous, Phil." 

"Dan, I know what it looks like when you're nervous. Don't lie to me." 

Dan sighed. "Fine. I'm a little nervous." 

"Look, Dan, you're with me. You'll be fine. I promise." 

"Hmmm." Dan was preoccupied, messing with Phil's hair. 

"Let's go, you absolute loser." Phil tugged at Dan's hand. 

And so they went, running around the streets of New York City. "Which," Dan thought "in hindsight was not the greatest idea to have Philip Lester and Daniel Howell roaming the dangerous streets by themselves." 

They did all sorts of touristy things, eating crepes, kissing on a bench in Central Park, and finally, the Statue of Liberty. 

Dan hadn't exercised in about...oh, twenty three years. Too many stairs. 

Phil had a bit of an easier time, but he already had a crippling fear of heights. Maybe they shouldn't have gone to the Statue of Liberty," Dan thought. 

Finally, they reached the top, Dan was wheezing and Phil was in shock, looking down from the balcony to the scene spread below. 

Phil made a small whimpering noise. Dan stood up from his painful position. 

"You okay?" Dan took Phil's hand for the umpteenth time that day. 

His palm was clammy and moist, and his pulse was racing rapidly. 

"It's okay Phil." Dan gathered Phil into his arms, and Phil shivered into his shoulder. "It's alright. I've got you. You won't fall. It's okay. I promise." 

"I'm scared Dan." Phil, the guy who walked up to the scary homeless man in the park, embarrassed himself on the Internet, and once took on a drunk to protect Dan, was scared of heights. 

As Phil sniffled and Dan held him tightly, Dan began humming Phil's favorite song, Fall Out Boy of course. He felt Phil's muscles relax as he heard the familiar tune. 

Phil pulled away, with tears in his eyes. "I'm okay Dan, let's just get off of here." 

Dan kissed Phil's forehead. "You're scared of heights. You should have told me. I wouldn't have suggested we go up here. And I'm ashamed for not knowing that before." 

"I just didn't want to worry you." 

"Phil, what you're missing here is that you didn't tell me and now we're up here in this situation." 

"I'm sorry." Phil took sudden interest in his shoes.

"I still love you stupid." 

"I know." Phil smiled shakily.

"Shall we?" Dan led Phil to the stairs. 

"Don't mind if I do." Phil took Dan's hand again. 

~

"Oooooh Dan look! Alligators!" Phil tugged Dan's hand towards the vicious looking...whatever they were. How Phil thought these...things were adorable was beyond him.

Dan just let Phil squeal over the weird...what even were they? Reptiles? Amphibians? Dan did not give a fuck. 

An hour later, Dan practically had to drag Phil away. He was so stubborn sometimes.

They got in the car. The one they had tried to drive on the wrong side of the road in. They, of course, had gotten pulled over, and probably would've gotten a restraining order if Phil hadn't held Dan while they talked to the officer. 

Anyways, moving on. They had done a lot of sightseeing, and luckily they had rented a hotel room for the night. 

"Florida's Best Inns here we come!" Phil said, looking at the map on his phone.

They pulled into the parking lot, pulled their suitcases out, and held hands while walking into the building. 

"It has a pool Dan!" Phil squealed. 

Dan rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Yes Phil, it does." 

"Will you go in it with me?" Phil begged.

"Fine." Dan sighed again. 

Phil threw his arms around Dan. "It's so cute that he gets excited over pools." Dan thought. 

They checked in at the front lobby, which was heavily decorated with beach and alligator themed knickknacks, which clashed with one another.

Dan shuddered. Alligator was not his aesthetic. 

Phil hooked his arm into Dan's and practically dragged him up to the room.

"Little eager, aren't we Philip?" Dan chuckled. 

"Yeah! I want to go in the pool!" Phil tugged at Dan. 

Dan rolled his eyes. "I thought you might want to do something, I don't know, entertaining?" 

"Yeah" Phil pouted. "Go in the pool." 

Dan sighed. "You really are clueless." 

"Hm?" Phil was distracted with their room key. 

"Proves my point." 

They opened the door, revealing a homey looking room with- 

Dan made sure he counted correctly. 

One bed. 

Phil ran to the bed as fast as he could and flopped headfirst into the soft mattress. 

Dan dragged their suitcases to the bed. 

"Nice face plant, Philly." 

"Thank you." Phil sat up, hopped off the bed and unzipped his suitcase. He took out his swim trunks, and began to change. 

Dan looked away, it wasn't like he had never seen Phil naked, he saw Phil naked at least once a week. Dan was just an awkward person, and hated intruding on people's privacy. 

Phil had changed into his swim trunks, and was waiting for Dan to get into his. Dan turned his back and undressed, pulling on the bottoms.

He finished and turned around to face Phil. 

He had on a dorky snorkel mask. 

"Jesus fucking Christ on a boat, Phil. I'm not going in public with you like that." 

He reached over and tugged the snorkel mask off Phil's face. "I want to see your eyes, love."

It was Phil's turn to roll his blue, blue, eyes, the ones he could swim in-

NO. He could not be distracted by Phil's gorgeous eyes. 

"Wow, Dan, you suck up." Phil laughed. 

"Shut up Philip." 

"To the pool, Daniel." 

Dan sighed. He knew a lost cause when he saw one. 

~

Dinner was good, even if Phil had been given cheese. 

Phil hated cheese. 

After successfully getting his boyfriend to swim with him, Phil's mood could not be swung. 

Time to try his luck with some after dinner cuddles. And TV. He loved American TV. 

"So Dan." Phil asked tentatively. 

"Yes Phil?" 

"What should we watch?"

Dan turned around. 

"Phil what kind of scam is this? I always let you choose the TV show." Dan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What do you want?" 

He grinned. Smart Dan. "Cuddles!!" Phil leapt into Dan's arms.

"Oi. Phil. Get off me." Dan groaned. 

"Nope!" Phil said joyfully. 

They were already in pajamas, all they needed was some TV. 

Phil dragged Dan into the bed, and snuggled himself under the covers, and Dan finally gave up. 

"You're lucky I love you Phil." Dan turned on the TV and climbed into bed. 

Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, burying his face in Dan's chlorine smelling hair. 

"Don't sniff my hair, twat." 

Phil stopped sniffing his hair. "I'm cold." He whined. 

Dan sighed. "You know how to get what you want, don't you?" 

Phil nodded, and snuggled himself into Dan's arms, and was definitely warm. And sleepy. 

"I'm tired Dan." Phil muttered. 

"I'll hold you." Dan kissed Phil softly. 

"Goodnight bear." Phil said softly. 

"Goodnight my lion, I love you." 

Phil was already fast asleep.

~

"Is this a fucking cornfield Phil?" Dan said, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. 

"Maybe." 

"You spork!" 

"Sorry!" 

"I hate you."

"Hate you too babe." 

"Jesus fucking Christ in a boat you're turning American." 

"No I'm not!" 

"Yes you are you started liking twinkies." 

"Yeah because they're good!" 

"YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKING WALNUT WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A CORNFIELD!" 

"Sorry." 

"It's okay, I forgive you." 

"Thanks."

"OH MY GOD PHIL WE'RE GONNA DIE OUT HERE!"

"Calm your tots Dan we're only ten feet away from the gas station." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

Dan hugged Phil. "Staying alive. I thought we were going to die out here." 

~

Phil hit the brakes immediately. Dan stared, wide eyed at the road sign. 

"Oh my god." 

"I can't believe they have this in America, Phil." 

"Dan I'm just as shocked as you." 

"DRIVE PHILIP LESTER DRIVE!" Dan screamed.

Phil stepped on the gas again, and they roared past the sign to the coming attraction. 

"The World's Largest Ball of Twine, here we come!" Phil exclaimed. 

"That sounded so dorky Phil." 

"I know." Phil said proudly. "I'm good at being dorky."

"You may be dorky but you're my dork." Dan grinned as Phil parked the car. 

Dan opened the door, and breathed out. "It's huge."

Phil tackled him from behind. "Of course it's huge! It's the World's Largest Ball of Twine you fool!"

"Touché." Dan chuckled softly while Phil held onto his back.

"Charge, Daniel." Phil kicked Dan's side.

"That looks really wrong." Dan rolled his eyes. "Get off my back."

"Fine." Phil slid off his back and pouted. 

"Not going to work Phil." 

"Darn." 

~

"It's raining." Phil sighed, looking out the window. "This place was supposed to be nice to visit." 

"It's still nice." Dan said sipping his coffee and peering out the foggy window as well.

"Lucky I remembered the umbrella." Phil remarked, studying the cozy café with its squashy chairs and hipster decorations. The small table they were sitting at was the only occupied one, and the barista was still giggling at them. 

Dan turned to Phil, "What d'you think her problem is?"

"I think she likes the British accents." Phil shrugged back. 

They put the check on the table, thanked the barista for their drinks, and took each other's hands. Dan opened the tinkly door for both of them, and the two tall men stepped out into the dreary drizzle. 

Phil unfolded the umbrella and pulled Dan under it with him. 

"Why thank you, Philip." 

"It was nothing, my dearest Daniel." 

As they strolled for a block or so, exchanging banter, they noticed a teenaged girl with brown hair in front of a brick building, watching their progress and slowly taking out her phone, and snapping a picture. 

They were just near enough to make out her words. "Tumblr's going to go batshit crazy when they see this." She grinned one more time at the screen of her phone. "Phan confirmed." She whispered.

They sped away from the girl, rounding the corner. 

"Shit Phil." Dan groaned, hiding his head in his hands. 

"Shhhh. It's okay. They would have found out sooner or later. I'm surprised no one noticed sooner." 

"We didn't want them to know." Dan cried out. 

"I think it may be good. Nothing to hide, you know?" Phil patted him on the back. 

"Maybe." 

"Look at me Dan." Phil lifted Dan's chin. "It doesn't matter because I love you, stupid, okay?" Phil pressed his lips against the brunette's, who, slightly shocked for a second, kissed him back. It tasted like fresh air and coffee, and once again Phil was reminded why he loved Dan. 

It was because behind the black clothing and "cool" looks, he was actually a freaking puppy. 

They broke apart. "I'm glad that she didn't get that." Dan said breathlessly. "Then the Internet would really go crazy." 

"Yeah you dork." Phil grabbed Dan's hand and the umbrella, dragging him across the sidewalk. 

"I may be a dork, Phil, but I'm your dork." Dan accompanied this mark with his signature eye roll. 

"I think you're also my female dog as well as dork." 

"That may have actually been good if you used the word."

"I hate swearing." 

"That's not what you said last night when you were-"

Phil shut up Dan with a peck on the lips. "Do us all a favor and shut up, okay?" 

"M'kay." Dan grinned.

~

They were actually enjoying the slight mist. As they were visiting Portland, they had to see the Rose garden. 

The small pathways and flowers made a very romantic setting for their- outing. 

Phil of course, wanted to see every flower in the garden and was dragging Dan through the garden rapidly. 

"Look Dan it's pink!!" Phil gasped at the light pink blossom in front of him. 

"Almost as pink as you are when you're sunburnt. Skin fic!" Dan said cheerfully. 

"Dan!" Phil shuddered. "You're ruining it for me. 

Five seconds later he was examining a bright yellow rose. 

"Do you like this one Dan?" 

"Whatever Phil." 

"Ohhhhh look at this one! It looks like velvet. It's called 'Black Magic'!"

"Did you say black?" Dan whipped around. "I'll have those at my wedding." 

"You mean our wedding." The raven- haired boy hummed a cheerful tune. 

"Yes-wait. What?" Dan looked at Phil. "Hoe don't do it."

Phil got down on one knee. 

"Oh my god." 

Phil started tying his shoe. 

"You little shit." 

"I'll pick you a rose babe." Phil said cheerfully. 

"Thanks sweetie." 

Phil stood up, and reached out to pluck a red rose from the bush nearest to them, handing it to Dan with a romantic flourish. 

"For you." He said, kissing Dan's hand. 

Dan smiled and blushed. "Smooth, Philip." 

Phil led them to a secluded bench near some bushes, sitting down with Dan, and taking his two hands between his.

"Now that we're finally alone." Phil rubbed his nose against Dan's.

"Oh shit." Dan thought. 

"I love you." Phil kissed Dan softly, and Dan had no choice but to kiss back. The rose lay on the ground long forgotten. 

Phil's hands found Dan's hair, and the brunette pulled away for long enough to tell other boy to "Gerrof my hair." 

Phil's kissing intensified awkwardly. "You do realize we're in public, right?" Dan breathed out. 

"Hmmmm." Phil said into Dan's mouth. 

Oh great. This was becoming a little too enjoyable.

"Philip Lester stop." 

Phil kissed Dan's jaw. 

"Goddamit Phil." Dan moaned. "Too far." 

"Sorry." Phil was breathing heavily. "I just like kissing you." 

"Well you made this incredibly awkward." Dan gestured down to his pants. 

"Oh god, Dan, sorry." Phil blushed. "I didn't mean to-" 

"It's okay. Save it for the hotel later." Phil blushed even harder. 

Dan stood up, wrapping his jacket around his waist to hide his little problem. 

Phil stood up too, brushing off his jeans and grabbing Dan's hand. 

Phil looked down at their intertwined hands. "Or does that turn you on too much too?" 

"I bloody hate you Phil." 

~

"I always wanted to go to Hawaii." Phil sighed, leaning into Dan on their beach towel. 

They had found their own little beach with no one on it. They were cuddling on a beach towel, which in retrospect was not the best idea. The sun was shining on the soft sand, and their beach umbrella protected them from burns. 

Phil stood up brushing sand off his trousers, and grinned at Dan. "Let's go swim!" 

Dan sighed, following Phil into the water. "Woohoo." He said sarcastically.

"Cheer up, Dan. It's fun!" Phil floundered around in the water in a way that definitely didn't look fun to Dan. 

Phil dragged him out into the water, kissing him on the cheek as they went. "Does that change your mind?" 

Dan shook his head. 

"Please?" Phil made his puppy dog eyes. 

"YOU AND YOUR PUPPY DOG EYES!" Dan picked the now shorter boy up in his arms and threw him into to water, laughing at Phil's surprised face. 

Phil stood up in the water and tackled Dan. 

"Kisses!" Phil yelled. 

Dan was being attacked. 

"Phil! Hey!" He giggled, kissing Phil back, holding him in his arms. "You dork!" 

"Whoops!" Phil slipped, taking Dan down with him. 

They crashed under the water, still holding onto each other tightly. 

They floundered to the surface, surprised. 

"Shit Phil." Dan said, coughing and hacking.

"No-" Phil coughed. "Swearing."

"Fuck shit bitch dick Phil." 

"DAN!" 

"Sorry." Dan coughed one last time. 

"Salty." Phil spat ocean water out of his mouth. 

"That's what you said last night."

Phil tackled Dan again, this time knocking him into the water on purpose, kissing him hard. 

"Shut up Dan." He whispered as they resurfaced. 

"Nah." Dan smirked at his boyfriend, fixing his fringe.

"Oh yeah, well, you're stupid." Phil said sassily. 

"Whoa." Dan threw his hands up. "Sass much?"

Phil puffed up his chest. "Yeah! I am sassy." 

"Sure you are, love." Dan kissed Phil's cheek and led him out of the water. 

"Let's dry off on the beach. It's sunny and warm." Dan said. 

"Unlike England."

"Yes, very unlike England." 

"I kind of miss it." 

"Why?" Dan questioned.

"Because I can cuddle with you in your bed which is really comfortable and smells like you." Phil blushed.

"That's a good reason." 

"I love you, Dan."

"Love you too Phil."

**Author's Note:**

> Much floof. If you liked it, why not leave the kudos for me? :3 <333


End file.
